


Strike to the Heart

by YuriSenpai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Problems, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: A date with a potential fiancé goes wrong when Dia's mother makes an unfortunate homosexual discovery about Dia.





	Strike to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting for ages... it was originally going to be a valentine’s day work but lmao you can see how well that went. Enjoy!

A sharp jab to Dia's ribs jerked her out of her daydream and she quickly sat up straight: she must have been slouching. To her left, her mother showed no change in her own facial expression and instead sipped idly on her wine, but there was a slight tingle of distaste on her face.

Dia couldn’t even bring herself to force a smile to the young man sat opposite her. Spending Valentine’s Day, the one day she had really wanted to spend time with her girlfriends, instead at an arranged meal party was not what Dia had wanted. After dismissing all the previous potential husbands that her mother and father had pushed her into meeting, they were nearly the end of their patience and Dia could tell. They were running out of rich contacts which would help to keep the Kurosawa family business going. Dia's sour attitude had already driven plenty of potential suitors away, much to her fathers annoyance.

While her mother and father spoke business with the older couple opposite, Dia was expected to interact with their son; a man a few years older than her with a name and face she doubted she would remember upon leaving the dinner party. He seemed polite enough, and asked plenty of questions about Dia  
\- but there was no substance to his personality and even if Dia was straight and single, she doubted she would even look at him twice. Despite being older than her, he seemed especially nervous and his palms had been sweaty upon their first handshake.

Realising he must have asked a question as he looked at her expectantly, Dia reddened a little. She really hadn’t been listening to a word he had been saying. 

“Please excuse me.” She muttered, standing up and placing her cutlery down. Her mother was giving her daggers out of the corner of her eye, but Dia found herself not caring. Grabbing her bag, she moved towards the restrooms.

Only when she was in the privacy of her own cubicle, did she relax a little. With a deep sigh she leant against the door and clenched her fist angrily. She didn’t have a lot of options. One day she was going to have to make a choice, whether she liked it or not, and that was her duty as the heir to the Kurosawa family business. If she didn’t, and instead followed what she really wanted to do, then she would be promptly dismissed and all the duty would go to Ruby. Dia bit her lip and shook her head. Putting everything onto Ruby wasn’t an option. 

There was a slight buzz in her bag which alerted her to a text message. Hurriedly Dia dug into her bag and pulled out the device; the screen was lit up with a message. She always kept her messaging content hidden, in case she should leave her phone lying around - it would be bad for her parents to see some of the messages she received. 

Dia swiped the phone open and immediately entered her messages, knowing who the message was from. 

Kanan.

“Hey, how's dinner going? Mari asked for a picture so we can give him a rating”

Looking around her, as if she expected her mother to swoop out of nowhere and snatch her phone, Dia quickly typed a reply.

“It’s going terrible. He’s just as boring as the last and the business conversations seem to be going on forever.”

Dia hesitated before she typed the next part.

“I miss you both.” 

Keeping her relationship a secret was exceedingly difficult, not just for her, but for Kanan and Mari too. Although the two of them were both extremely affectionate - Mari in particular being a fan of public displays of affection - Dia had made them promise to keep everything a complete secret, even from the rest of Aqours and Ruby. If she went down for this, then she would not take anyone else with her, especially not Ruby. This forbidden relationship would be burden for her to bear alone.

Dia hoped Kanan would reply soon, she had already been a while and her mother was bound to come looking for her if she took much longer. Kanan didn’t disappoint though, and within seconds a reply flashed up on Dia's screen. 

“We miss you too. Are you coming over afterwards? We can wait up for you.” 

A picture was included within the message. In the corner of the picture Dia could make out Kanan's black tracksuit, with her leg knee bent and resting carefully against the wall of her bedroom. Further down the bed, Mari was sitting in her purple nightgown and nightcap, holding the controller to Kanan's old Xbox and the way the light shone on her face gave Dia a clear indication that she was gaming. She chuckled slightly at Mari's focused look: tongue sticking out slightly with furrowed brows as her shoulders hunched over.

Before Dia could start to type another message, the door to the toilets banged open, and from the sound of the heels clicking on the floor Dia could tell it was her mother. Haphazardly, she shoved her phone in her bag and held her breath. There was a sharp knock on the door.

“Dia? What’s taking you so long. You’ve been in here ages.” 

Dia cursed inside her head.

“I’ve got a bad stomach. I think my dinner disagreed with me.” She mumbled through the closed door. Even though it wasn’t true, she found herself blushing in embarrassment at admitting something that made her feel so vulnerable. 

Her mother sighed in annoyance.

“Can you hurry up?” She hissed, “Everyone else finished their food and you need to say a proper goodbye to Hashiro before they leave. God Dia, next time just pick a food you know you can eat.” 

Her mother’s heels tapped out of the bathroom as quickly as they entered, and Dia sighed heavily. She was tempted to stay in there longer just to annoy her mother, but she had a feeling that her father would have something incredibly unsavoury to say about it. She quickly took her phone out to type a quick reply to Kanan.

“We’re leaving now. I’ll speak to you later.” 

Dia shoved the phone back into her back before flushing the toilet, just in case her mother lingered around. As Dia moved to the sinks to wash her hands, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She scowled, her eye bags were darker than ever and her hair wasn’t the neatest — she had really been loosing sleep over her secret relationship. 

After drying up, Dia returned to the table and apologised for her absence. Everyone seemed to have been ready to leave. Hashiro offered her another sweaty handshake, and his parents did the same. She accepted them politely and gave a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

They soon departed after that. Dia followed her parents to the car where the chauffeur was waiting, remaining a few steps behind them with a foul expression on her face. Her father took the front seat while Dia and her mother got into the back.

“Well? What did you think? Hashiro is nice isn’t he.” Her mother commented. Dia shrugged,

“I don’t know. I thought he was a bit boring.” Dia felt her bag vibrate again, and prayed for her mother to stop talking so she could have a look. 

“They can’t have everything, Dia! It’s wealth or a good personality so I’m asking you to make the right choice.” Dia's mother snapped. 

'Mari has both.' Dia thought to herself, her mind drifting to her loveable, if not overly excitable girlfriend. 

Thinking her mother had finished their conversation, Dia fished around in her bag again for her phone, and unlocked it upon withdrawing it.

Before she even had chance to read the message, her phone was swiped from her hands. Dia felt her heart skip a beat.

“I think you spend far too much time on this! If you got your head out of this childish daze and focus on what’s important then you wouldn’t need to waste time with all these potential husbands.”

Dia noticed her mother scrolling on her phone, and caught a glimpse of the name of the group chat which had her, Kanan and Mari in it, the name was just a love heart emoticon. Her mother was reading her messages.

Beads of sweat were forming rapidly on Dia's forehead and under her collar. There were too many incriminating pieces of evidence in the chat. Too many 'I love yous', too many suggestive messages from Mari and way too many pictures from dates. It was one big gay chat full of gay evidence. Dia started to panic when her mother stopped. Her face grew dark and disgusted.

Slowly, she turned the phone to Dia.

“What is this?” She asked quietly.

When her mother was quietly angry, Dia knew she was furious. Swallowing thickly and rubbing her hands together, Dia took a look at her phone screen. 

A photo from one of their dates was in the centre of the screen. It was taken selfie style, with Kanan holding the phone with a bright smile with her teeth showing, she was laughing. In the background Mari was leaning across the table to place a kiss on Dia's cheek, which had made her jump and in the process she had dropped her ice cream on herself. 

“We went for ice cream after school, for a bit of fun.” Dia said, trying to act innocent. 

“And the Ohara girl kisses you for a bit of fun, does she?” 

“Y-you know what Mari's like. She very erratic.” Dia was struggling. Her neck was certainly now wet with sweat and she was shaking. It felt as if her heart couldn’t beat any faster, like a drum it leapt about in her chest and attacked her ribs. 

“And Kanan is erratic too, is she?” 

Dia's mother swiped, revealing another image. This time it was one Mari had taken sneakily when they were staying at hers. Her and Kanan were both dressed in pyjamas, neither of them had noticed Mari whipping her phone out, as they were both kissing lightly, their lips pressing together gently with all the care in the world. Kanan's hands were grazing her chest while Dia's hands were firmly on Kanan's hips.

Dia's blood ran cold. 

She couldn’t even formulate the words she needed to defend herself.

“Is this why you don’t like any of the men we take you to see a Dia?” Her mother sneered, “because you’re a filthy dyke?”

That last word hit very close to home. Dia shuddered, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Filthy. Disgusting. I can’t believe we’ve let you around Ruby for so long. I bet you’ve been corrupting her with your dirty ways.” 

It all stung so much. 

Both her parents were muttering things, disgusted expressions threw themselves at her.

This would be her downfall. 

She pried her tears eyes open, drawn to the handle of the car door. One idea sprung to mind.

Dia weighed up her chances, and decided she would rather risk it, than stay inside the car any longer. Not wasting another second, Dia struggled out of her seatbelt and gripped the door handle.

“Dia!” Her mother screamed, “Don't! You! Dare!” 

Oh, but Dia did dare.

Taking a blind leap into the dark, Dia threw herself from the moving vehicle. Thankfully, they weren’t moving too fast, but she still stumbled and tripped. Dia wasn’t sure of the damage, but she got up dizzily. The car would be turning around shortly, and she would much rather be anywhere than going back home with her mother. 

Hurriedly stumbling about, she tried to weave her way down some of the back alleys, where no car could follow. It was a very low-crime neighbourhood, but the risks were still present. It was hard for Dia to stay alert; her ankle was throbbing and her arms were stinging like crazy.

After a while, she was sure she had lost them. After discovering her sexuality, Dia doubted her mother would search very hard for her.

She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. 

The wind was cold, and the adrenaline from jumping from the car was beginning to wear off. With each step, the pain in her ankle was worsening and her knees and elbows were stinging from being skinned. If anyone saw her, she knew they’d be terrified - Dia was covered in blood. 

It was a long walk to Kanan's. With no phone, no money and no coat, Dia was in a rather sticky situation. 

As the night went on, the area surrounding grew spookier and spookier, leaving Dia with little drive to power forward to the long stretch of empty road that led along the coast to Kanan's.

It felt like hours had gone by before something had changed. A car drew up beside Dia, and while her heart leapt around in her chest, she could not bring herself to run far... She was much too tired.

“Dia!” Arms were flung around Dia's neck and a barrage of light kisses assaulted her face and neck, “We were so worried! We were waiting for you to come back and we saw everyone getting out of the car except you...” Mari was a tight hugger, and being so close to her and smelling her expensive perfume brought the tears back to Dia's eyes.

Kanan quickly joined the two, and hugged the both of them at the same time.

“Dia! What happened, you’re... you’re covered in blood...”

Dia sobbed into Mari's shoulder, shaking uncontrollably. Kanan shed her jacket at the speed of light and wrapped it around Dia's shoulders. It might help with the cold a little.

“She found out... she saw the messages...”

Kanan and Mari exchanged a concerned glance with each other, before turning their full attention back to Dia. With her limbs aching so much, Dia allowed her weight to be projected onto Kanan and Mari, who took it all between them. Kanan looped her arm around Dia's back to support her fully and hoisted her up to stop her slipping.

Between Kanan and Mari, they supported Dia in walking back to Kanan's busted old car and helped her into the back seat. As soon as she put weight onto her ankle, Dia collapsed forward - thankfully Mari's arms were waiting for her and soothed her.

“I’m going... to get blood over your seats...” Dia sobbed, trying to back out of the car, holding her hands high.

“Don’t be silly, Kanan doesn’t mind a bit of blood. You’re much more precious than these old seats.” 

Kanan nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry. Just relax, we will take care of everything.”

There was no way Dia could relax after everything that had happened.

The car journey seemed long, but somewhat peaceful. Despite the tears, adrenaline and worry, being in Mari's arms was reassuring. 

[BREAK] 

 

“Dia, where are you hurt?” It was a stupid question as Kanan knew the only place Dia was really hurting, was her heart, but it was more her physical injuries that needed immediate attention. Dia shrugged.

Kanan sighed and started working on the noticeable injuries. She dabbed gently at the grazes on Dia's knees, being cautious and trying her hardest not to irritate them more.

The two of them were sitting on Kanan's couch and the clunks and clashes that came from the kitchen gave an indication that Mari was pottering about in there. Seeing Dia so battered and bloody had thrown Mari a little - she was surprisingly sensitive to things that were even slightly gruesome - so she was fixing them up with something hot to drink. 

Watching with a glazed expression, Dia followed Kanan's hands as they rubbed some antiseptic across her knees. 

It stung.

Her head.

Words her mother had screamed at her rang in Dia's ears and made her shudder in the room, even though she wasn’t cold.

“We can go to bed soon Dia. Mari has some hot drinks going for us, and then we can go to bed.” Kanan kissed Dia's knees with a soft lips, and then smoothed a piece of gauze over one, then taped it up. A smile hardly touched Dia's broken expression. Her knees and arms had been sorted, now it was time to sort her ankle.

“Can I take your socks off? I need to have a look.” 

Dia nodded and stuck her aching leg out slightly.

With permission granted, Kanan gently rolled down the calf-high sock, exposing Dia's battered ankle. Kanan sucked a sharp breath in when she noticed the purple and black bruising very visible against Dia's pale skin. Dia hardly reacted, although she winced when Kanan touched it slightly.

“It’s really swollen and bruised. You should get it checked out tomorrow,”

“Come back to my place tomorrow, and I’ll have my doctor see you.” Mari entered the room, two mugs in her hands. She set one on the table for Kanan, and offered the other to Dia. The grazes on her hands made it a little painful to grab the cup, but Mari figured this out when Dia's expression grew slightly more pained when she took it. 

Instead, Mari steadied Dia's hands and brought the cup to her mouth.

Kanan glanced questioningly from the other mug to Mari.

“I don’t want a drink, that’s yours.” Mari nodded to Kanan.

The three of the stared a Dia's bruised ankle for a long minute, not daring to say anything until Mari broke the silence.

“If it’s hurting really bad, I’ll call for someone to take us up to the infirmary. Our doctor doesn’t start until-“

“It’s fine.” Dia spoke in monotone, “I can wait.” 

Although they were unsure, Kanan and Mari decided to go by Dia's words and decided they get her ankle checked over tomorrow. It was late and all three of them were tired.

Kanan made the decision to put a bandage around Dia's ankle, hoping a little pressure would take some of the pain away.

After finishing their drinks, they headed to the bedroom: Dia supported on each side by Kanan and Mari. Gently, they sat Dia on the edge of the bed while they searched for something for her to wear. Mari hadn’t changed out of her nightgown and just had to find her cap once again; Kanan changed out of her tracksuit bottoms into some shorts while Mari hunted for a pair of Dia's pyjamas. They all had clothing at each other’s houses - although they stayed at Mari's the most, so the majority of it was there.

Eventually, Mari pulled out an oversized T-shirt and some long bottoms. 

“Do you want some help putting them on?” Mari asked carefully. Dia was proud, and the last thing she wanted to do while Dia was hurting was push her away. With a quick shake of her head, Dia expressed her feelings and Mari handed her the pyjamas. 

Leaving Dia to get changed in private, Kanan and Mari removed themselves from the room and headed to the kitchen. Mari helped herself to a couple of glasses of water, and tucked a tray of painkillers in her pocket. Kanan grabbed a packet of biscuits from the cupboard for them to snack on. 

After a fair amount of time had passed, they reentered the room. Dia refused the painkillers and biscuits, but accepted the water gratefully, and downed the glass in one before settling back onto the bed. With the lamp on and the lights out, the three of them began to cuddle close in the bed. 

Dia was the filling, while Mari and Kanan played as the bread of their sandwich, hugging and muttering loving things to Dia's ears as the three of them lay there.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this to my shorts series but it ended up way longer than I expected. Next time.
> 
> It’s kinda shitty tbh, the start is alright but then I kinda gave up towards the end but I’m pretty happy with it I guess. Maybe??
> 
> I’ve been trying to get back into writing it’s just been so difficult recently, and my third years will carry me through this tough time.


End file.
